Speak Now
by jacs654322
Summary: One Shot! based on Taylor Swifts song Speak Now. Edwards getting married, but not to Bella. What will she do to get him back?
1. Chapter 1

_Based on the song speak now by Taylor swift. I love this song so much check it out please!_

_I do not own the song or characters except Nicole and the Shontelle coven... hope you like it_

Sixty years ago the love of my life left me in a forest, fifty-nine years ago I got turned into the same thing he is a vampire. By not only the one that tried to kill me, but the one that wanted me to suffer for the rest of my immortal life without a mate like she is, because Edward killed her mate when he tried to kill me.

After Edward left me, the idiot I am, I tried to follow him though he is way fast then I am. So after I followed him for awhile I tripped over a stupid tree root and fell down; on the wet earth. The next thing knew I was in the arms of one of the Quileute boys was carrying me through the thick brush to my house.

After that I was comatose state. At least that's what the doctor said. Charlie was getting sick of me and threaten to send me back to live with my mom, after I through a fit it kind of snapped me out of the state. I started hanging out with my friends and Jacob Black. We were becoming really good friends till one night he went all crazy and kept getting angry over nothing. Then he disappeared for the next couple of weeks. That is until I went over there to see what was up with him. As I got to know that day, he and the other boys and Leah were werewolves.

Then a month before my nineteenth birthday they caught scent of Victoria. They had me protected every minute of day and night. I got sick of it so I snuck out to go to Port Angeles. I don't know how they didn't hear me with their heightened senses, but when I got to Port Angeles I noticed something, I was lost. I reached for my cell when a sound came from the back of my truck. I looked behind to see nothing there but when I turned back around Victoria was on the hood of my truck.

I sat there stunned then she jumped off the hood and came around the side of my car and opened up the door, grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the cab, then said.

"I know your vampires moved so I guess your sweet heart isn't here to save you. Oh well I'll just turn you" she laughed then bit into my neck and turned me.

After I woke up I was alone and in my truck again. I was going to go back to forks but I remembered that I was the werewolves' enemy now and they would kill me.

I would go to the Volturi. So that's where I have been ever since, being sent on missions to kill rouge vampires. That's until I got a call from Aro.

"Isabella someone is here to see you, she says it's critical to come now." Who could it be?"

"Yes sir I'll be right down" I got up and left for the throne room. I got to the large wooden door that leads to the room where I first confronted the Volturi; I opened the doors only to see a little image with black pixie hair. No. I can't be. Is it?

"Alice?"

"Bella thank god it's you I wasn't sure but, I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure, what's going on?" I asked

"Ok so Edward after he left you was a mess he didn't hunt for days, he wouldn't move from his room. He would just hold a picture of you and cry. That is until he met Nicole." She growled out the name like it was a virus of some sort

"Go on Alice"

"Ok, sorry, but any way. He decided that he needed to get away from the thoughts of the family so he left us. Esme was so sad. So when he was gone he met the Shontelle coven. He stayed there for a bit then he came home and introduced us to Nicole. The weird thing is that she looks a bit like you with the brown hair and the brown eyes. But you were way prettier and not as much as a little brat she is. The thing is that he thinks he loves her, so he proposed to her a couple of months ago." That hurt I thought I was the only one he wanted. At least that's how it was with me.

"But we all thought it was done for until he talked to Jasper and he said 'I don't know what to do I love Nicole but I still love Bella and I wish it was her' so after that we knew we had to fix it. I got a vision of you here so I came straight here to ask you something" she looked down at her hands and looked back up to me with the big golden eyes that I couldn't say no to even over all of these years.

"Bella, do you still love Edward?" she asked quietly

"Yes I do nothing could change that I will always love him no matter what" I smiled thinking of all the good times

"Then I ask you, would you came back to Alaska to see Edward?" she started to jump up and down with a smile.

"I don't know Alice he's happy now, I don't want to ruin it for him"

"See that's the thing he isn't happy, he just hides it under a fake smile to please Nicole, here is something from the family they gave to me before I left." She handed a piece of paper with the scents of the Cullens on it

_Bella,_

_We miss you terribly, we always saw you as our daughter, and we have always loved you. We want you to come home to us. We know that you will be the only girl to fill Edwards's heart and soul. We have never seen him so happy then when he is with you. We know that he is faking and hurting inside. And you know why that is? It's because he can still feel you're alive and he longs to be with you. He just doesn't know it _

_Carisle & Esme_

_Hey little sis,_

_I miss you (sad face) I need you here again, and Eddie needs you too. I don't like Nicole she doesn't let me give her hugs. She pushes me away and runs to Eddie._

_Your Teddy bear is here waiting for you to give you a hug._

_Emmett_

_Hey Bella, _

_I know I was never nice to you when you were human, but I miss you. I see now that you are the only one that can make Edward fully happy, he needs you. I just wanted to tell you I just wanted to protect my family, but I didn't really do a good job if I let Nicole in it, because well she tore it apart._

_We need you here you keep us together_

_Rosalie_

_Dear Bella,_

_Im sorry about your birthday, I didn't mean to I swear. Any way we need you back here Edwards driving me crazy with all his emotions. I miss the times we would sit and play chess, or would and you would try to beat me. If you come back I would like to try the brother and sister thing again_

_Jasper_

"See we all miss you, please come back"

"I still don't know. I don't want to hurt Edward"

"Ok here is one of his writings he wrote when he was all depressed it's about you" she reached into the pocket and got out a scrunched up piece of paper. It read in his beautiful writing

_Lost_

_A name to remember_

_Of what I could have had_

_I made a wish,_

_That you could be mine._

_Something I would never lose._

_So every time I see a_

_Shining star_

_I make a wish for you._

_Hoping you will forgive me, _

_In time._

_You, the person I will_

_Always want._

After the poem I would be crying if I could. I looked to Alice

"Alice, I want to go get the love of my life back" I smiled

Once we were on the ground in Alaska I was eloped in a hug by the only teddy bear that could

"Emmett I missed you so much" I smiled and snuggled into him

"Me too sis, me too" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Come on people we have a wedding to bomb" he yelled. I smiled and laughed

As we were driving we started to talk about what to do and how to get Edward to stop marrying Nicole. We came up with a few ideas but mine was the best

"Jeez Bells since when did you get so mean?" asked Emmett with a smile

"Since I lived with the Volturi for over fifty years" I said with a sad smile

"I see why did you go to them anyway?" asked Alice

"I had nowhere else to go I thought you guys didn't want me" I said sadly

"Let's get this straight ok? We will always want you even if Edward doesn't we will kick him out so you can stay" Emmett said

"Thanks guys, I love you too"

When we were at the house I got out of the car to see Esme and Carisle standing on the porch smiling. I think if Esme could cry she would be balling now. I couldn't stand it anymore; I dropped by bags and ran to hug my secondary parents. When I got to their arms I crushed both of them in my arms. I could feel Esme dry sobbing.

"I missed you mom and dad" I smiled

"We missed you to, our daughter" Carisle said. We let go of each other and went inside and told them the plan.

Later I was in a tree outside and waiting for Edward and Nicole to come back from hunting. Then I heard them. I stopped breathing and stayed still. I saw them beneath me.

"Eddie what do you think people are going to get us as wedding gifts. I hope its expensive jewelry" she said in a high pitched tone.

"I don't know what they will get us. Their all blocking me"

"Urg why do that to you its like so evil. I would never do that" as she hung off of him. I could see him look down and grimace down at her and walk away. It was hard to hold in a laugh. Once they were gone I jumped down and went up to the house and looked in the window the whole family was on the couch when they came in.

"Hey people, so I was wondering what you are getting us for the wedding?" she smiled

"I thought I would get you a mud mask" Emmett said

"Like why would you get me that, I already got perfect skin" a little full of our selves are we?

"Oh, I wanted to see if it could really remove any of that ugly" he smiled. She gasped and screamed and went up stairs

"EDWARD GET UP HERE!" she screamed down at him. He flinched and with a frown went up stairs. Once they were inside the room they started to talk. I didn't listen because, well I dint want to. So while they talked I wrote a letter to him

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out_

_Your real love_

The next day

It's the day of the wedding and while Edward was getting dragged away with Alice, on purpose. I sneaked into his room and sat the letter on the bed where he would see it, then jumped out the window into the tree. I watched him come into the room and see the note. He went over and opened it and read it. The look on his face was so hurtful.

"Alice" he said

"What now?" she asked

"Who put this here?"

"I have no idea. What does it say?" she went over to him and took my letter. She read it and smiled

"I don't know Edward if you're smart enough you'll figure it out" and walked out. Edward sighed a sat on his bed. In the back ground I could hear Nicole yelling at Alice and Rosalie about something about her dress. I saw her dress before; it's so ugly it looks like some sort of pastry.

Later that day

So now everyone is going into the house for the wedding that is where it's being held. Once everyone is in I sneak into the back and sit down. Alice let me borrow a big hat so it hid my face.

I sat through the whole ceremony until the preacher said

"Speak now, or ever hold your peace" I was so nervous it took me a while to stand up when I looked up to the front I saw all the Cullens look at me with worried looks. I took a deep breath and stood up

"I do" I said loudly. Everyone gasped. I removed my hat. I looked around and saw every one giving me death glares.

"Bella?" Edward said in a daze

"Hi Edward" I smiled and looked down. The preacher cleared his throat

"Why do you object to this marriage miss?" he asked

"Because I love him too much, and I know he doesn't love the woman standing up there with him. I know he's too good for her" I smiled looking right into Edwards's eyes the whole time

"Ha me not good enough for him. You got to be kidding me. Eddie you love me right?" she asked I looked back at him and said

"That note from this morning think about it" I smiled and walked out the door and walked through the kitchen and out the back door. I waited on one of the chairs out on the patio.

I heard footsteps behind me. I jumped out of the chair and spun around to see Edward there.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"well this girl I fell in love with a few years ago, just came and told me that she still loves me and to not say a single vow and meet her out back, and so I did" he smiled that beautiful smirk that I could ever forget.

We walked toward each other till we were together. I looked up to his eyes and we leaned closer till our lips touched and it was like these last sixty years never even happened. We broke away and smiled at each other.

"Isabella Swan, my love, my soul would you do the honor of becoming my wife or eternity?" he smiled

"Yes I would love to"

_My first on shot the Poem __lost __is my mom's poem that she wrote in high school and I loved it so I hoped you liked it!_

_Review!_

_Jacs xoxox_


	2. AN NEW STORY

Hey I did a new story its called not like the movies so go check it out and tell me what you think! It's a jasper and Bella story! And I should have a new chapter for Betrayed soon after my beta sends it back!

Jacs xx


End file.
